


I'm Looking at You

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, School Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is only drabble of mine. Enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Looking at You

**Author's Note:**

> This is only drabble of mine. Enjoy ^^

Tetsuya had a day off. So Seijuurou invited him to come play at Rakuzan. And here they are, at the roof top of Rakuzan's school building.

"Rakuzan's building builds-in really high. It's nice to stay here looking at the scenery around."

"Yeah. You can always come here to play. Or you can transfer here. It's even better."

Seijuurou looked at Tetsuya who's amaze at what he saw from the high building.

"Just forget about it. But here is really nice. The scenery. . . . . ."

Tetsuya talked about the building and scenery but Seijuurou didn't listen to him. He's drowned at his own thoughts while looking at Tetsuya.

". . . Shi-kun. . . Akashi-kun? Hello? Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Are you listening to what I say?"

He just smiled at Tetsuya.

"I'm not. But I love you."

"Sigh. What are you thinking about?"

"It's you. I'm thinking about you."

"Sigh..... Let's just go home."

"Have you finished already?"

"No. But since I'm here, let's have a date at your house."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing here, but I'll work hard to write more about AkaKuro ^^  
> I used to write on IG : @irinrinrin_0415


End file.
